Friend and saviour
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny has run up a shopping bill and is expecting the debt collectors to arrive and take her things. Enter Dr Sheldon Cooper, friend and saviour! Just a short Shenny fic, and the first friendship one I've written :) One shot.


Penny stumbled bleary eyed from her bedroom. She'd got no sleep the previous night. Today was the day the debt collectors were due to arrive. She'd run up a $5000 shopping bill and she had no way of paying it back. She was too embarrassed to ask for help, and today they would be taking whatever they could to get the money back.

"Bye couch." She said softly, assuming it would be one of the first things to be taken.

*knock knock*

Penny turned to the door and opened it.

"You're from the collection agency aren't you?" she asked sadly.

"I've come to deliver this letter confirming safe receipt of your payment." Said the man holding out an envelope.

"Payment? What payment?" asked Penny confused.

"The company we work for has acknowledged to us that payment was received at their head office yesterday afternoon." Said the man.

"But I haven't paid anything. Is this a mistake?" asked Penny.

"Let me have a look." Said the man. He scanned through his electronic device in his hand.

"Payment of $5000 by cheque at 16:52 pm from a Dr Sheldon Cooper." Said the man. Pennys eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"You've got a good friend there. You're very lucky. The debt collectors were due to arrive this afternoon." Said the man. Penny took the envelope from him and the man gave a polite nod and left. Penny paced across the hall and knocked once before opening the apartment of 4A.

"Leonard. Is Sheldon here?" she asked. Leonard looked up from the couch and smiled at her.

"Morning Penny. I think Sheldon headed into work for a while. Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"No sweetie, it's fine. I just need to speak to him." Said Penny. She smiled and closed the door behind her. She waited for most of the day, constantly looking out of the peephole. Finally when she heard some footsteps, she saw him and flung open the door.

"Sheldon!" she called.

"Good afternoon Penny." He said looking up from his comic book he was reading.

"Sheldon, I can't believe what you did." Said Penny.

"I've done so many things. Which of them are you referring to specifically?" he asked.

"You paid off my shopping bill." Said Penny leaning against her doorframe.

"There was a letter from the debt collector put in our mailbox by mistake. It looked official. I hope you didn't mind me opening it, I was concerned you may be in trouble." Said Sheldon.

"You really saved me Sheldon. I was going to have my stuff taken." Penny said softly.

"You're my friend and I care about you. Why wouldn't I have done it? Penny, I would ask that if you find yourself in a similar situation that you talk to me. I have extensive savings to help you where required." Said Sheldon. Penny started to cry.

"Have I upset you?" he asked concerned.

"Sheldon, you are so sweet." She said. Before Sheldon knew what had happened, she'd closed the gap across the hall between them and threw her arms around him hugging him tight.

"Penny, whilst I have helped you with your bill, you're invading my personal space. I am not totally against inflicting a strike." Said Sheldon uncomfortably. Penny let him go.

"Sheldon thank you so much. I can't believe you did that for me." Said Penny.

"Penny, like I said, you're my friend. Which may not always be the case, look at my comic!" he cried shaking the wrinkles out of it.

"Sheldon, after what you did for me I'm going to buy you every damn comic book in Stuarts store." Said Penny.

"There is no need. However if you were to find yourself cooking spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in the sauce I would not be against an invite to your apartment." Hinted Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Sheldon, I will cook you food every day for the rest of your life." Said Penny.

"That's ridiculous. Tonight is Thai takeout night." Said Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"It is such a relief to have them off my back. I thought I was going to lose everything." Said Penny.

"I still don't understand why you didn't come to me. You know I have savings Penny, I've leant you money before. Why allow yourself to get into this situation?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I was embarrassed. I didn't feel like I could admit to anyone that I was in trouble." Said Penny glancing ashamedly at the floor.

"Penny, look at me." Said Sheldon. She glanced up at him.

"If you _ever_ find yourself in that situation again…I want you to come to me. I can't do a whole lot when they're selling your stuff at an auction." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'd like to do something nice for you in return. Let's forget the spaghetti and hot dogs. Let me take you out to dinner, my treat?" asked Penny.

"Forget about spaghetti and hot dogs? Penny, that's almost another strike!" said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"I must look awful. I haven't slept all night." Said Penny.

"Penny, will you promise me you will talk to me in future?" asked Sheldon. Penny nodded.

"Would you care to join me for a piece of chocolate cake? Leonard won't be having any for obvious reasons." Said Sheldon. He opened the door and Penny followed him in.

"Oh Sheldon, Penny needed to speak to you earlier…oh hey Penny." Said Leonard peering round Sheldon and noticing her.

"I already spoke to him thanks Leonard. He's the best friend a girl could have." Smiled Penny wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Penny, that's another violation of personal space, that's a strike." Said Sheldon.

"I don't care sweetie." She smiled up at him.

"You should do. It's your third. I shall expect you to undertake the course at your earliest convenience." Said Sheldon.

"Sucked in!" smirked Leonard.

"As for you…you didn't pick me up from work. That's strike three for you. You can join her on the course." Said Sheldon.

"Damnit!" hissed Leonard.

"Who's smirking now?" smiled Penny. She turned back to Sheldon and smiled at him. He really was her best friend and saviour rolled into one.


End file.
